seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One Piece Legacy: Dead End Journey Part 8
Rosa took the lead among the Beta Pirates. "Come on. I don't trust any of you to lad us through the forest." Beta and Roku got off the ship. "I trust your judgement." They said in unison. Roku stopped to look at Beta. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Maybe. Depends on what you're thinking." "We attack her at the same time..." "Hey, we don't do that!" He grabbed Roku, by the neck, and raised him. "She saved my crews life, and myself, so try anything..." "Heh, this test always works." "Test?" "A test of loyalty. I don't really trust anyone with her safety other than myself. I just wanted to make sure your intentions are true. Now let me go." Beta dropped Roku and continued ahead. "Don't joke around like that." "I won't. Besides.. I trust her choices..if she's saved you than she had a reason. You must be important to her." "I bet she saved me to be her butt monkey and all. Her, 'oh, look, Beta, my punching bag'. Why I oughta..." "Oughta what?" "Nothing Rosa! Completely digging being 2nd in command!" Rosa, heading in, saw a women, with an old man. "GEORGINA!" "Flora." Georgiana smirked. "It's been a long time." Vincent pushes bushes out the way and pokes his head through. "Hello everyone!" - Chrono and the mysterious man venture even further into the cave. At the center was a large building with glowing energy from within. "What is this place." "This place holds the bomb that you created." He said jumping down. "Are you coming?" Chrono made her way down and followed him inside. "Oh no!! This isn't good." "Whats going on?" "It's become unstable." "How?!" "I don't know, if it explodes. All life will be erased from existence!" "Not now! I'm so close to my goals!! I won't let it skip away from my grasp again!!" Chrono opened his palms and two miniature circles floated above them. "Time Lord: Nortia!!" Chrono threw the two clocks on opposite sides of the bomb. Everything between them slowed down to a snails pace. "How long do you think you can hold that?" "Not sure. Only time will tell." - "So, Georgina, any friends here? Oh, by the way... Mam, I am happily married!" Rosa backed up. "I'm only 18! I'm not looking for marriage!" "Besides. When she does marry it'll be to me!" Roku yelled. "I'm not letting you take her away." "Well good! I am happily married! So I hope were all in agreement!" One of the Alpha squad members, speak up. "BETA WILL MARRY ROSA! I SUPPORT BETAXROSA!" The rest, screamed in unison. "ROTA FOR LIFE!" "I REFUSE TO LET THAT HAPPEN!!" Shouted Roku. He turned towards Rosa and got on one knee. "Rosa....will you marry-" Rosa out her hand on his head. "I'm sorry Roku. I'm not getting married anytime soon." "Does that mean there's a chance?! SUCK IT ROTA!! ITS ROKU....or Rosa...damn our names are too similar..how about KURO!!" Vincent, walked away, and Georgina grabbed them. "What are you doing?" "They don't seem so bad. Can we go? I think we can get some dango. Dango, here I come!" "This is not the time for Dongo! They're dangerous criminals. The blonde one is a Super Rookie with a bounty of 375 Million , and is affiliated with the attack on Mariejois. The pink haired girl is a Super Rookie with a 370 Million bounty and is also affiliated with the attack Mariejois." Georgiana gripped her sword. "I'm not letting them go." "Hmm... Okay, I'll choose!" "Choose who?" "Who I go at. Alright..." He closes his eyes, and spins around, and stops, pointing at Roku. "Okay, let's go. Rules of conduct, one, we don't talk about it. Rule two, no hair pulling. Rule three, if you want to stop and get dongo, let's go now, before cranky here tells us not too." "I would Love to go get some dongo." Rosa shoots Roku a glare and his body shivers. "Don't tell me you're actually considering it." His stomach growls loudly. "Yeah, let's go get some dongo." Georgiana put her head against a tree. "The most powerful marine...is going out to dinner with an infamous criminal." Roku frantically looked around. "I don't see Sakazuki around." "He's the marine." Georgiana pointed at Vincent. "That's not Sakazuki." "You do know that we're in the future right?" Questioned Rosa. "WE'RE IN THE FUTURE?!!" Roku screamed. His stomach growled again. "I wonder what future cooking is like...let's go get some dongo!!" - Kent jumped onto the shore and crossed his arms, ready for battle. "I'm ready for my rematch." Terry, looking at him, and had Kent stare at him. "What the heck are you doing here?!" "Well, would you believe me if I said counseling your best friend?" - Beta, Roku, and Rosa stood against them, with Vincent laughing, and twirling his beard. "Most powerful marine?! Hah! Meredith and Norax are a lot scarier then me. Then again, they are my superiors, so they should be... But you win some, and lose some. HAHAHAHAHHAHA! But, I'd hate to fight you Roku, I'm sure your not evil." "Not at all. Evil and I are two separate things. So how about that dongo." Rosa crossed her arms. "Well aren't these two best friends." "I'm sorry Rosa, but I can't fight this guy, he's awesome. Plus he's got an awesome beard! I just can't fight him." Rosa turned on her charm, she put her arms behind her back and looked down. "Not even for me?" She said cutely. Roku immediately turned to Vincent. "I'm sorry Vincent." "I understand. I understand. Young love." Roku put his hands on Vincent's shoulder. "Thank you." "Ahh, don't worry. My wife loves it when I beat up guys who looked at her. I can understand. If it helps, I won't embarrass you too bad." Vincent, was behind Roku, and struck him in the back of the neck, making him fall. "I hate beating up people who aren't so bad. In fact, strangely enough, pirates don't hate me so much." Roku struggled to his feet. "Damn that hurt." He said rubbing his head. "This'll be fun." Roku punches the ground causing a minor quake, forcing everyone around off balance. He quickly turned at kicked at Vincent. His foot was caught before it connected. "It's rare that someone can stop my attack so easily." Roku flipped and used his other leg to kick himself free. Vincent, let go, and jumped away. Roku, rushed at him, and sent a flurry of punches and kicks, that Vincent dodged and blocked, and in the middle of it, backed away. He kicked Roku in the face, and Roku hit the floor, face first. "Okay this is gonna take longer than I thought." Roku got back up. "You're persistent." Vincent remarked. Roku charged for Vincent again and sent out a wave of kicks that were either blocked or countered. "You have potential kid." Roku swept kicked and Vincent jumped above, kicking Roku into a nearby boulder. Roku peeled himself away from the rock. "I haven't been in a good fight for a while. This is so much fun! I'm not giving up!!" "That's the spirit!!" Vincent gave Roku a thumbs up. Rosa and Beta were behind Vincent, and he grinned, looking at them. "Please don't join in." In an instant, the two backed away, terrified by his presence. - "What did you do to Jericho?!" Kent growled. "Me? I did nothing. Just opened his eyes to the life he's living." "If you hurt him I'll-" "You'll do what?" "I'll..." "Die? All I did, was tell him everything he needs to know." A person, flew past them, and he hit the ground. Kent, looking at him, was shocked. "ROKU?!" "Yo Kent! How're you?" His eyes widened when he saw Terry. "Who's your new friend? He looks familiar." "What're you doing?" "Fightin' this guy named Vincent, he's really awesome!" Roku got back up and dusted himself off. Terry looked shock. "Fighting....against....Vincent?!!" "Yeah! But now I gotta get back!" Roku started to run along the beach. Running along, Vincent jumps in, and kicks him back onto the beach, and Vincent looks at Terry. "Yo, Terry! How's Miguel, and Vivian, and Anerin?" "Good..." "Ooh. Oh, who's this?" Kent bowed. "My name is Kent Newgate. The captain of The Gear Pirates." "In other words a criminal with potential." "Yeah. Got a problem?" "None. You don't seem bad. But I have to fight you, don't I?" "Maybe. But first." Kent turned to see not only the crew gone but Miguel as well. "What the hell? How long have I been here?!" Roku put his hand in front of Kent. "Well you're going to have to wait your turn! He's my opponent." Roku got into a fighting stance. "Come on Vincent. I'm not giving up anytime soon." He charged in for an attack and what knocked down head first into the sand by Vincent. He was able to take down Roku with one attack?? That's impossible. Kent thought. "I guess it's my turn." "I hate to fight, but if I must... Make it quick!" He jumps in, and pushes his hand through Kent. He pulls it back, but Kent doesn't have a hole in him... And Kent cries. "I'M WORTHLESS! PATHETIC! WASTEFUL!" Roku, watching, FaceFaults. "Kent? What was that?" "I don't know..I just feel.....so weak." Kent dropped to his knees, his body was violently shaking. "Whats wrong with me?" This ability...it's so familiar..where have I seen it before? "What did you do to my friend?!" "Horo Horo No mi. Heh heh heh. Great devil fruit, to stopping fights." "Change him back!" "He'll be fine in 10 minutes, maybe less. Depends on his confidence." Zox, who was on the floor, gets up. "I WILL SLAUGHTER YOU ALL!" He rushes at Kent, and Vincent, looking at him, slams him onto the ground with a kick, causing a huge crater, and making even Roku tremble in fear. "You, are not a good person." "This is insane. He's as strong as Shanks!" I can't give up now. "Vincent..I'm ready for round two." I need a plan...he's a devil fruit user. So he can't swim..but that wouldn't be fair...he can break my will...but I can break that...that's it...it's my only choice..the Conquerer's Haki. "Alright. Let's get started." Vincent cracked his knuckles. Roku, hit Vincent with all his will power, and Vincent looks impressed. "Conquers Haki... Shame, not real strong, but I don't have it... So you win!" "W-what? Just like that?" Kent returned to normal and rose to his feet. "I'm not gonna let that happen again." Kent jumped side to side. "I feel better." His glare focused on Vincent. "My turn! I'm not gonna let you off easy Oyaji!" His arms grew mechanical, energy surged through them causing a light yellow glow from the inside. "Gia Gia no Hanmā." - Chrono begins to be drained, slowly she dropped to her knees exhausted. "This is too strenuous. Can't you help in anyway?" "I wish I could..but I'm not sure what I can do." "Then tell me..what did you mean by I would have to trust you again? Have we met before?" "Yes. We have. In the past we were allies. Until you betrayed me." "I betrayed a lot of people in the past. If you think you're special enough for me to remember you're sorely mistaken." "No, you don't remember. You see, this has happened before." "How exactly?" "Same by same. I made you a woman, to change it... But I see it may not work." "What's going on?!" "As I said, we have to stop myself from ending everything." "Okay... Okay... You ended everything... And brought it back?" "Yes. But, it is difficult, and I have a limit. This is my last time." "Alright... How many times has this happened?" "... 14 times." "ARE YOU TELLING ME WE'VE ALREADY FAILED 14 TIMES?!!!" The mysterious man nodded. "Then you should know what I do next. And what stalls the inevitable. So what is it?!" He put his hand on his head. "I can't remember...there's something blocking the memory." "You're useless. Where's old me when you need him?" "There won't be an old you if you die here. This is our last chance to save the world. No the universe from never being created." "Okay okay okay... Do you know how this may play out? Any, thing you notice?" "I don't remember, but I can tell if I remember it. Such as, I forgot you, but when I saw you, I remembered many things. Such as you being a jerk." - Hiroka and Anerin trade blows at high speed. With each clash they reappear in another area. With great force and speed they collide at the center, holding their ground. Both jumped back to gain ground. Hiroka sheathed her sword and crouched down. "Phantom Blazer!" She charged with great speed and collided once more. Anerin deflected the attack and sent her flying high into the air. She remained calm as she fell towards the ocean. "Geppo." Her foot touched the water, but she didn't fall in. She launched herself back into the sky. Quickly side stepping her way back to the ship. As she made it over Anerin she dropped and drew her sword. "She's just as persitent as the other two." Their blades collided. In an effort to hold his ground, Anerin's foot broke through the deck. He flipped her off and backed away. Hiroka showed no sign of fatigue. Damn..this is dragging on longer than I thought. "Madam Hiroka, I must say, you are skilled. However, I think the time is up. Have a nice day." He was about to slash at her throat, when he ducked, when Miguel went over his head. He looked back, and saw Tack and Oak, ready to fight. "STOP!" Vincent, clapped his hand, and both Miguel, and Anerin bowed to him. Vivian, Drew, Terry, Hyperion, Gale, and Georgina were with Vincent. He twirled his beard, and poked at them. "You guys, we have real problems to deal with. Real pirates. Such as... All the women in town disappeared." Brog, who was among them, snarled at the pirates, but handed the den den mushi to Vincent. "A marine noticed that many of the men were panicking. Apparently, our female gender has left the island, save for the woman here." Rosa, walked in, and pointed at herself, with the others catching up. "I can tell your not bad, but you have two choices. Fight and die, or help." "HELP?!" Brog, looked at Vincent, and Vincent shrugged. "Sir... This is outrageous! We never help pirates... Except for that one time... But..." "We got the job done didn't we?" Asked Kent. "Whats wrong with a little teamwork?" "Exactly!" Roku exclaimed. He leaned towards Kent. "What're you talking about?" "In the past, we were sent to the future cause of a guy named Chrono. And again he's sent us into the future. The reason unknown. Now that I think about it...how come he hasn't attacked us yet?" "He's probably waiting for us to tire each other out." "Maybe....or maybe something bigger! Tack!! Where's Rhea?" Tack, noticed, and saw Rhea. "There she is!" Rhea, was pulled into the sand. Everyone looking at it, saw Christie, grabbed by a flash. Everyone, looking around, noticed a moth like man in the sky, and a loud crash, with a large yak man, in the center. "Liones, gives his regrets." - "Liones?" "The name keeps appearing in my head." The hooded man, looks worried, and starts to pace. "The reason why I panic, is unknown... But it has to do with Liones... And a woman. Not you... Another... Someone I love." "It better not be me. Cause I AM...A MAN!!" Quantum energy begins to flood out of the bomb at a fast pace. "That's not good. Look. Is this Liones guy going to be any help?" "I'm unsure." "Well find out!! I never thought I'd say this...but this is too much for even me to handle alone. I need help." "Indeed. We shall bring some of the most competent people we know. Get... Ict." "Ict?" "Sorry... A joke I heard. But, I am sure that the people you brung will assist us." - Kent is holding onto the moth man. As the moth man tries to fly away he is Kicking Kent in the face. "Let go of me already!!" "Let...Her...Go!!!" With a final kick the moth man is free and Kent is falling deeps two then the jungle. "Finally. Sheesh that guy won't take a hint." "GIVE HER BACK!!" Kent was encased in a robotic exoskeleton with wings attached the back, flying after the moth. "This is a restricted airspace, land now or be shot down." "WHAT THE..." The yak threw Hayley in the air, and she came down, smashing him into the ground with a kick. "I am no mans weapon!!" She quickly reverts to her vampire form and sends a punch that moves him back while she changes back. The yak gained its traction and charged for Hayley. Before it could attack, Roku shouldered it into the forest. Beta, grabbing onto him, slammed him onto the ground, and started to punch him. Caramel, threw knifes at the ground, causing a giant mole man, holding a bag with Rhea in it. Christie, stopped the flash with a Noro Noro beam, making him pause, and reveal a cheetah. She kicked him, and ran back to the group. Category:Nobody700 Category:TrueKing3000 Category:Dead End Journey Arc